osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Deadman: Survey, Summer Finals, and Autumn Season
We recently surveyed Deadman players on some content changes, now we'd like your participation! We announce details of the Summer Finals, and the Autumn Season which will begin on June 30th! Over the weekend we surveyed players who recently participated in the Deadman Spring Finals and the Deadman Summer Season. We wanted their thoughts on recent content changes, prospective content changes, and some bigger hypothetical changes too. Please do note that the contents of the survey is not an exhaustive list of everything we'd like to do with Deadman. We see great value in the use of surveys, and you can expect us to send more surveys in the future. We'd now like all Old School RuneScape players to share their thoughts. Take the survey here: https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/8M6QVYM It'll take you around 10 minutes to complete. We want you to be honest, to utilise all areas which allow you to enter text responses freely, and to tell us what you'd like to see surveyed in future. The Deadman Summer Finals will begin on Saturday 23rd June (time to be confirmed), and will end on the evening of Saturday 30th June (time to be confirmed). The dedicated Deadman Tournament information page will be updated this coming Friday once tickets become available. The page will be updated to extensively cover all content changes. In the meantime, some key information for you can be found below: The Finals are being held at ESL in Leicester on Saturday 30th June. Tickets will go on sale this coming friday. The format will remain the same as in previous Finals: Permadeath stage will begin and Fog will appear. Players are separated into two final zones. The survivors of each zone are then teleported to commence a series of 1v1 battles. Some new changes for the Finals include: *Swapping and Muling is a bannable offence. (Carried over from the Seasons). *Dragons now drop double the amount of bones. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Tuna, Lobster, Swordfish, Shark, Karambwan, Dark crab, and Anglerfish fishing spots will yield 3x the amount of fish resources. (Carried over from the Seasons) *All random unnoted herb drops from NPCs are now doubled. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Every NPC in-game will have a chance at landing on an additional drop table that contains highly sought-after supplies. The chance is determined by the combat level of the NPC. Bosses will have an increased chance of hitting this table and Superior Slayer Creatures will have a guaranteed chance. (Carried over from the Seasons) *The Giant mole will now drop double the amount of Claws and Hides. (Carried over from the Seasons) *The number of potions and secondary ingredients from the Deadman-specific Barrows droptable has been tripled. (Carried over from the Seasons) *The restocking speed of the stores of the Rune and Arrow stores has been substantially increased. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Players will have the ability to lock (and unlock) XP gain. This is toggled by talking to Nigel in Lumbridge. (Carried over from the Seasons) *All Zeah House favour is set to 100%. The Architectural Alliance miniquest is also completed, meaning favour is locked. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Every player will have the Bigger and Badder Slayer perk unlocked from the very start. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Pyramid tops, found atop the Agility Pyramid, will turn to cash upon death. (Carried over from the Seasons) *The Tome of Fire droprate has been increased by x10. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Burnt page drops will have double the number of pages. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Mysterious emblems are now worth double the number of points when traded in. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Starter packs will be available, each reclaimable once per day. They cannot be used in PvP. They are not tradeable, except where specified. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Reduce the maximum fog damage in the 1v1 arenas to 2s. *Increase the duration of the 1v1 banking phase to 10 minutes. *Allow login temporarily after a player logs out during the permadeath stage at the discretion of Jagex. *Allow the first section of the Permadeath stage to be paused at the discretion of Jagex. In the aftermath of the Spring Finals we said that we'd have a clear player-facing contingency plan in place ahead of the beginning of the Finals. Great progress has been made, but it is not yet in a position to be publicly shared. The last three changes on the above list are a result of the actions from the contingency plan. We'll share more with you as and when we are able to. The Deadman Autumn Season will begin on Saturday 30th June (time to be confirmed, but it will begin with the end of the Summer Finals). Once the Season content has been finalised, following your feedback, the dedicated Deadman Season information page will be updated. In the Deadman Survey (found atop this page), we asked for your opinion on a number of prospective changes. The surveyed changes, among others we've added following your feedback, can be found below: *Remove the Event RPG. *Stop the warriors guild doors from cancelling damage. *Increase the number of potions and secondaries given by the global deadman drop table by 25%. *NPCs with a combat level of 100+ will have a 1/300 chance of dropping a tier 5 emblem in addition to other drops. *Add an NPC to Lumbridge that allows players to teleport to either Falador, Varrock, Seers Village, Ardougne or Tree Gnome Stronghold once per day. *Double the drop rate of the Abyssal whip, the Leaf bladed battleaxe, the Dragon plateskirt, the Dragon defender, the Draconic Visage, all GWD Items, all Ward shards, and the Imbued heart. *Double the droprate of wilderness emblems from wilderness bosses and wilderness slayer. *Stop rooftop agility obstacles from cancelling damage *Remove Lava dragons from the tasklist of Wilderness Slayer. Also found within the survey are two quite notable hypotheticals that we're pitching to you in response to community calls for less restriction within Deadman, changes to keep the Season active towards the latter stages, and a more thematically-fitting qualification critera for the Finals. Complete the survey (https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/8M6QVYM) to have your say on the two proposals found below. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team